Summer Dream
by doddle.pranks
Summary: Lagipula, sekarang Sakura telah tiada. Mereka merasa bersalah, dan disatu sisi mereka merasa senang atas ketiadaan Sakura. "Entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto terlibat atas kematian Sakura. Atau mungkin, mereka pembunuh Sakura"


_**Summer Dream **_

_Disclaimer :_ Naruto c. Masashi Kishimoto

_'It feels like a dream, we together. And I hope It last forever'_

_'Because it's just a Summer Dream.'_

__prologue_

* * *

Suara jam di dinding terdengar sangat kencang ditelinga seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata onyx itu.

Lelaki itu duduk bersimpuh dengan setelan jas terbaik dia yang berwarna hitam. Tidak ada yang dapat mendeskripsikan ketampanan lelaki tersebut. Dirinya sudah seperti lukisan. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang lelaki yang penuh teka-teki.

Disebelah Ia duduk seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut duduk dan terus melihat ke depan. Naruto – itulah nama lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain, ataupun saling tegur sapa. Mereka hanya duduk bersampingan tanpa satu katapun.

Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Sorot pandang dengki, kaget, dan penasaran pun dapat mereka rasakan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka, yang salah adalah _kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto._

Mata onyx Sasuke sibuk melihat ke satu arah—lebih tepatnya suatu foto didepan mereka. Foto seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang tersenyum dengan lembut. Mata emerald-nya seperti dapat menembus kegelisahan dalam hati Sasuke. Dan senyumnya… seperti dapat melihat segala kesalahan Sasuke.

Dibawah mata Sasuke dapat terlihat seperti lingkaran hitam. Badan Sasuke kurus—tidak ada lagi badan yang berotot dan indah yang selama SMA selalu Ia banggakan.

Hari itu cuaca sangat terik—terlalu terik untuk suatu peringatan kematian.

Ya. Mereka melihat sebuah foto yang cukup besar, dan dibawah foto tersebut tertulis _'Peringatan Kematian Haruno Sakura Enam Tahun'._

Sasuke berusaha melupakan 'Sakura'. Sakura terlalu terbayang dimanapun dan kapanpun. Ia seperti hantu yang terus menghantui Sasuke. Selama enam tahun Sasuke sudah muak dengan keadaan dia. Tidak bisa tidur.

Ia juga dapat merasakan bukan dirinya saja yang merasakan hal tersebut. Naruto – orang yang dulu Sasuke panggil sahabat – juga terlihat lebih kurus dan sakit-sakitan. Entah apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini?

Perasaan dosa dan bersalah selalu menghantui mereka.

Perasaan bersalah karena Sakura telah tiada. Namun, perasaan bahagia karena Sakura telah tiada juga. Semua bercampur menjadi satu, dan membuat mereka tidak mengenal diri mereka sendiri.

Tapi, yang pasti saat ini sekarang adalah Haruno Sakura sudah tiada lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum masam, Ia sendiri tidak mengerti arti dari senyumannya.

Mungkin, sekarang sudah tidak ada masalah lagi. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sakura sudah tiada. Seharusnya, mereka berdua dapat melupakan Sakura.

Tapi mengapa perasaan bersalah itu selalu ada?

Mereka terlalu lelah. Terlalu lelah dari kenyataan, terlalu lelah karena berlari dan berlari. Dan ketika mereka sadar mereka telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Pengkhianatan.

Ironis rasanya jika mengingat masa lalu. Haruno Sakura yang semua orang kenal adalah seorang yang ceria—terlalu ceria dan itu mengerikan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Bau khas dari pepohonan kediaman Haruno tercium begitu enak di hidungnya.

Tetapi itu membuatnya mengingatnya kembali.

Mengingat segalanya.

Toh pada akhirnya, masa lalu tidak dapat dilupakan.

Karena itu adalah kehidupan... benar Kan?

* * *

**_01**

Pintu gerbang keluarga Haruno yang sangat megah dan mewah itu terlihat sangat menjulang sekali. Semua orang ramai dan saling berkumpul satu sama lain dan saling berbicara. Sasuke datang dengan seikat bunga Lily putih ditangannya mengenakan jas berwarna hitam. Matanya terlihat sangat lelah, dan Ia sendiri sudah merasa muak ketika berada di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Haruno.

Ia dapat melihat banyak orang saling berbisik ketika melihat kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang_ stoic_ tetap berjalan seperti layaknya seorang model. Ketika Ia sudah memasuki kediaman tersebut, Ia melihat teriakan dari seorang lelaki paruh baya. Sasuke mengenalnya, Ia adalah ayah dari Haruno Sakura. Seorang lelaki yang tidak ingin kau musuhi dan sekaligus tidak ingin kau temani.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku tidak mengundangmu!"teriak ayah Sakura terhadap seorang berambut pirang.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Semua orang saling berbisik bisik melihat pemandangan yang langka dihadapan mereka.

"Kau-,"ayah Sakura menunjuk Sasuke seakan-akan Sasuke adalah binatang hina, dan Sasuke balas dengan tundukkan.

"Aku juga tidak mengundangmu! Aku tidak mengundang kalian berdua!"teriaknya.

Sasuke dapat melihat raut wajah Ayah Sakura yang sangat masam. Ia bukan lagi seorang lelaki yang baik yang selalu memberi Sasuke dan Naruto sepotong roti panggang yang hangat. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi sesal, marah, dan pedih dari mata lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Ia berusaha menahan tangis- tangis karena melihat mantan sahabat dari anaknya yang telah tiada?

"Aku yang mengundang mereka,"kata seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah Kakashi. Kakak dari Haruno Sakura, seorang lelaki licik yang sangat aneh. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai Kakashi. Karena Kakashi pernah memakan nasi yang dicampur dengan susu, dan memaksa mereka berdua untuk memakan nasi-susu tersebut. Kenangan yang cukup buruk.

Ayah Sakura terdiam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia masih memandang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan hina dan pergi dari tempat itu memasuki kediaman utama. Kakashi tersenyum... bukan senyuman yang lembut.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memandang Naruto. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Lagipula, tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke dapat merasakan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari mulut Naruto. Tampaknya, sejak kejadian enam tahun lalu Ia telah berubah menjadi seorang om-om pemabuk. Toh, Sasuke sudah menduga akan hal itu. Tidak mengagetkan baginya.

"Ah, kita disini. Mana Sakura? Oh. Apa yang kulakukan disini? Kita akan main layang-layang?"

Sasuke tidak habis pikir bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai ke tempat ini dengan keadaan utuh. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang Ia bicarakan.

"Sakura selalu tepat waktu. Dia dimana?"tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam dan membuka kancing kedua dari jas-nya. Sangat panas.

"Ah, Ia tidak akan pernah datang ya... untuk selamanya."

_'Selamanya'_

Sasuke mengambil secangkir air diatas suatu meja dan menumpahkan air tersebut di kepala Naruto.

"Ah... haha, aku mabuk. Yah, aku mabuk. Sakura-chan... em..."

Naruto datang ke peringatan kematian mantan-sahabatnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Apakah Ia -paling tidak- dapat menunjukkan sikap hormat?

Sasuke menggotong Naruto ke kediaman utama. Semua orang sudah berkumpul disitu dan saling berdoa. Sasuke mengenal banyak orang. Semua-nya adalah teman-teman SMA maupun SMP dari Sakura. Dan otomatis, Sasuke mengenalnya.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, yang tampaknya sudah sadar bahwa sekarang mereka dalam suatu peringatan kematian.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan berdoa. Entah doa apa yang Ia bacakan, kenyataannya, Ia tidak berdoa. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Lagipula, Tuhan tidak akan mendengarkan doa dari seorang pendosa seperti Sasuke-kan? Karena keinginan Sasuke hanyalah satu. Dan itu adalah keinginan yang tak mungkin terjadi.

Ia hanya ingin mengulang masa lalu.

Mereka bertiga selalu bersama. Dan mereka berjanji akan selalu bersama. Tetapi pada akhirnya, Sakuralah yang tidak dapat menepati janjinya tersebut. Itupun bukan salah Sakura, itu salah mereka berdua.

Saat Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia seakan akan dapat mencium aroma laut yang segar, dengan cahaya terik matahari yang menerangi dirinya. Tiga batang es-krim yang berasa stroberi, coklat, dan vanilla siap ditangannya. Ia berjalan ke arah dua sahabatnya yang tertawa dan tersenyum memandang kebodohan mereka. Betapa enaknya jika waktu terus berjalan seperti itu. Tanpa ada penyesalan dan kepedihan. Tidak ada perpisahan tapi selalu ada pertemuan.

Dulu... Mereka adalah sahabat.

Tapi, Sasuke sendiri sesungguhnya tidak tahu arti sahabat.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu masih memejamkan matanya dan ada dari mereka yang menangis tersedu, Ia melihat Naruto membuka matanya. Matanya terus melihat ke arah foto Sakura. Tidak berkedip sekalipun.

Sakura.

Jika doa Sasuke dapat terwujud. Jika Ia dapat merubah masa lalu.

Mungkin- Mungkin Sakura tidak akan mati.

Kenapa mereka berdua disini?

Seharusnya mereka tidak disini. Seharusnya mereka tidak disini dengan perasaan bersalah seperti ini.

Kenapa mereka datang ke peringatan pemakaman Haruno Sakura?

Dan, itu adalah salah satu hal yang Sasuke sesali.

Apakah mungkin- sudah saatnya mengubur ingatan masa lalu mereka? Melupakan segalanya mengenai Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE._**

Maaf. Aneh. Aku tau. #fail.

Ini cuman cerita iseng-iseng yang aku buat saat iseng iseng (background music). Ah, yah lagu '_Beautiful Thing - Xiah Junsu_' Bagus banget kalo sambil baca fanfic ini. *sedikit promosi*

Cerita ini akan sedikit- aneh. Karena banyak unsur 'Flash back'- dan makin lama akan terungkap sebab Sakura meninggal. Apa kesalahan mereka berdua.

_It's a story about a friendship... and forgiveness. _

**REVIEW?**


End file.
